I Told You They Were Real
by mockingjayfire26
Summary: A Twilight, Harry Potter, Vampire Diaries crossover. Kat's life is thrown upside down as she enters a combination of worlds she never thought possible. Armed with a pile of books, somewhat confusing ancestry lines and a few unknown and annoying powers, she enters her dream universe. But will it live up to her fantasies? Will she even survive to tell the tale?
1. Chapter 1: Posters and Fantasies

**Chapter 1: _'Posters and Fantasies'_**

* * *

_Finnally._ It's totally postered. Everywhere, there are posters of the golden trio at Hogwarts, multiple 'Cullens' and beautiful close-ups of Ian Somerhalder and Stefan Salvatore! If only they made Twilight rugs to match my bed spread, I sniggered, thinking that would be when my mother had me shipped off to a mental institute.

"Mmm, watcha' cooking mum?" I asked, walking in to the kitchen... I wonder when the smoke alarms will go off...

"Bacon wraps, Kat. Does that meet your standards? There's a tin of cat food in the fridge, if you'd prefer?" Mum teased.

"_Well_... just trying to figure out the secret motives mother." I said poking my tongue out at her.

"What! _Me_, secret motives!" She exclaimed, waggling her eyebrows. Me and mum are really close, probably because I'm the oldest or our similar senses of humour. We both have longish brown wavy hair, ending in curls, mine is a bit longer with more golden tones though. My skin tone's slightly lighter than hers and we both have a few freckles, though they're quite light. She has green eyes with a 'freckle' on one. Mine are blue, with a pale gold ring around the pupil... A little owlish looking as well from staying up still four in the morning reading...

"Not celebrating the fact you can leave me at home with the weasels in a few days are ya'?" I said. The 'weasels' are my younger sister and brother. Both look incredibly similar and are a bit fairer in colouring than me and mum. Even though there's about two and a half years between the two, you could swear they're twins.

"Nah, that I'll be doing at your birthday tomorrow."

"Well in that case, I think I may just be leaving you here, to face the weasels on your own..."

"Okay I'll behave...Just don't leave me here with your siblings!" Mum grinned, feigning horror. Hmpf, I love how my siblings, not her children when they're being noisy.

I go off to wait for mum to get tea ready, which basically means I disappear into my room and read. I plonk down into the chair in my room and open my copy of Breaking Dawn... Flip, this would have to be like the ninetieth time I've read it or so! Not as many times as my Harry Potter's but it's defiantly what some one would call a 'well-loved' book, between the slightly time yellowed pages, and the first half of the book being wavy and stiff from the time I dropped it in the bath, I pretty sure well loved is a very good description.

"JACK!" Oh God. Here come the weasels.

"I SAID I DIDN'T TAKE IT STEVIE!" Oh dear, that'll be the end of my quiet reading time. What the hell are they up to now.

"Kat, Kat! Can I hide in here!" Stevie ran in slamming door. Jesh you'd think after the multiple books they've had thrown at them over the years, _might_ have gotten through to them that my rooms Out. Of. Bound. Obviously not.

"No. Out. Now." I said picking up the closest book.

"Cool, thanks Kat." Stevie squealed, scrabbling up into my desk/bunk.

"_**STEVIE**_! Get your noisy little ass out of my room NOW." I yelled, coming after her with the book. I wish they'd just stay out of my room!

"_Ahhhhh_!" She screamed as my bunk set started shaking furiously, making her fall down the steps towards my door. She looked up at me in shock before running out.

What the hell-? My bunk was normally a little wobbly, but man, I was surprised it hadn't came down! I looked at my desk, and wondered how the hell, none of my books had toppled over. Everything was in the same place, I'd left it. Weird.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed! _**

**_This is one of my wattpad fanfics! _**

**_Please tell me what you think!_**

**_Thanks for reading,_**

**_Caro x_**


	2. Chapter 2: You're Moving

**Chapter 2:****_'You're Moving'_**

* * *

"_Waaakeey, Waakey Kat_!" Aww, seriosly, 7:13am? And on my _birthday._ Mad. Mad they are.

"_Really_, you woke me up at quater past seven on my birthday!"

Yay, I'm forteen! With my lack of mathmatical skills, I can call my self two years older than Stevie again!

"Oh well, you're up now! Happy Birthday!" Stevie squealed, her bobbed blonde hair bouncing with her. In what world is it legal, getting woken up this early on your birthday?

"That_ sooo_ shouldn't have been needed to be said until at _least _ten." I grumbled, getting out of bed.

"Katerina! Hurry up," Mum shouted, from down the hall, "I need to talk to you."

"Kay, Mum I'm just getting dressed!" I replied.

"Stevie, out. I need to get dressed." She hurried out. I turned to my wardrobe to pick out some thing nice for today. I found an alright outfit, and set aside the dress and boot combination I was going wear this evening. I turned to the mirror, and groaned, my hair had a slight 'birdsnest' look going on, so I yanked through that, getting it back to it's semi-tame curls. With that I got my book (I go no where without one) and shuffled out in to the lounge to see what Mum wanted (so bloody early in the morning.)

"Morning Mum, Jack," I greeted, looking over at my still pyjamed family. "What did you want to talk about? As in I hope it's important, like _really, really _important to have to wake me up at 7 in the morning."

"It is. Now Jack, can you and Stevie go outside or something for a bit? I need to speak to Kat." Oh god what's she gonna say? It wasn't my fault the bunk chucked Stevie off, I mean what bunk actually can 'chuck-people off'! And anyway, she shouldn't have been in my room in the first place! Jack and Stevie went off outside and Mum turned to me.

"Katerina, I'm so sorry, this is all such short notice. And on your birthday!" Alright...I was kinda confused now, what was she on about?

"What are you so sorry about? What's such short notice?" I asked.

"It's _him_ David, your Father. He's looking for you! He tried following me the other day, but I managed to lose him." Oh God. I felt sick. He couldn't be back. I was terrified of him, flip last I heard he was in Canada!

"What! How come he's back here? Why's he looking for me! What are we gonna do!" I fretted.

"I've got it all aranged. Well I've actuallu had it sorted for quite a while now," What's she got sorted? Why is this the first I've heard of it? "You're going to go stay with some old friends of mine, I used to work with one of them, we were great friends, I won't tell you too much now, we need to hurry. You're flights tonight." Oh. My. God. It was my birthday though?!

"You lot are coming to right?" She shook her head at me and bit her lip.

"No Kat, just you. They're really nice people though. They live in the U.S" Woah. She's sending me to live in America? I mean I went to england on a student exchange the other year... And I guess I enjoyed it, but this was all very short noticed...

"When today? Or well why today Mum?"

"Tonight... at 10pm. That's you're departure time. But we'll leave at 3:30pm so we get there on time. You and me can go out for tea before you go." Mum looked like crap. Really, I'd be quite excited if it were happening under slightly different circumstances, 'cause frankly I quite like traveling.

"Uhh should I be packing or some thing then?" I frowned.

"Yes. I'll come help you in a bit, you're suit case is in the hall cubbard. You can take another one as well. The people you're staying with have paid for you to go in first class." Huh, First class, awesome! "Oh, and Happy Birthday Kat." She smiled.

I went off to my bedroom. Wow, how long would it be until I slept in this room again, my amazing, fully postered 'Kat-inized' room. I put my suit cases down and opened my closet. I pulled out a few of my favourite tops, a couple jackets and dresses and things, most of the clothes I liked. I put the outfit I had chosen for today in. I'd wear what I had on now, on the plane, as it was both cute and comfortable. I decided to take my jewlery box as well and found some bubble wrap so it wouldn't get wreaked in my suitcase. I stuck in the pictures of me and my friends in England and one of me, Mum, Stevie and Jim in at my Auntie's wedding. It was kinda scary to think that I was going to live with some random family for who knows how long over the other side of the world. That's most of it I think... I mean I can't imagine Mum letting me take all my posters with me... I'll just bring a few cutouts. I find my munted little computer and sit it in its case in the middle of my suit case between my clothes so it doesn't get to jostled. Hehe I wonder if Mum will let me take my cat... Dout it, my poor tortoiseshell cat, Fairy, left to face my mad family by herself. I'll leave her and my black Labrador Bella some extra food when I leave. Before I zip it up, I sneak in my Harry Potter's, The Twilight's and encyclopeadia, the movie for both series, and all the seasons of Vampire Diaries I have on DVD (My pride and joy) and my old Teddy-Bear, Blue-Berry in. Now for my carry on! I pull out the cackpack I decided to take with me, and lay it on the floor, kay so, Ipod (with my lovely collection of ebooks) My Eclipse Cusion, Hairbrush (jeesh soo not a good idea meeting a load of people with dreadlocks!) and anything else I thought to be important.

"Mum! I'm packed" I yell down the hall.

"Okay Kat, I'll just make us some lunch and we'll be off."

* * *

**VOTE COMMENT FAN! Or VOMMENT whitchever you prefere!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Luvya's XD**

**Caro x**


End file.
